


Jealousy

by DragonOfKirkwall



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfKirkwall/pseuds/DragonOfKirkwall
Summary: Damn her. Damn her to hell for showing up when he told her not to. She was too damn distracting and if he knew she was there next time, she surely would throw him off his game. He could still smell her perfume as he walked through the slums toward home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, slight spoilers for the Willow quests, but nothing too extreme. Hope you guys enjoy this short piece!
> 
> -originally posted on the Helix Waltx Fanfic Facebook Page-

There was nothing more satisfying than the feeling of bones crunching under his fist or the so-right soreness after utilizing his body to its full potential. Decades (or even centuries, he wasn’t one for keeping track) of experience had toned his body and mind to the point where many who watched him fight would swear he could read the mind of his opponents; he could almost always tell where their fists were going to land.

The cheers of the crowd were not nearly as pleasing to him as the feeling of the fight itself. They could be silent and it would make no difference to him. With the announcer hailing him as the victor once again, Willow took a towel and wiped the sweat and blood (not his own, of course) from his face and chest. He could hear the flirty chatter of some of the civilian women nearby; it was a given he had grown used to over the years. Willow was an attractive man and women tended to flock to him in droves, especially after a fight.

He offered them a pleasant smile before tugging his commoner clothing over his head. Despite many of the tavern patrons who also mingled with the nobles knowing his identity, most of the commoners had yet to connect Willow the Singer with Willow the Fighter. Not to mention how careful he was to keep his double life a secret from the upper class. And he had almost succeeded if not for—

“Hello, Mr. Willow!” came that cheerful, too-nice voice Willow almost loathed to admit he enjoyed hearing. It was one thing running into her at a ball or one of his concerts, but he had specifically told her to stay away and yet—

“You really are quite talented in whatever you put your mind to.”

“Yes, well it’s something I have been practicing for a very long time so—” he started before she interrupted him.

“Why did you refuse to take me with you today? Surely you had to know I was going to come anyway.” She chided, mirth in her eyes. “Seems rather un-gentlemanly of you to allow a naive young woman to walk through the slums by herself.”

Willow cast her an irritated look. “This isn’t your first time at the tavern and I would hazard a guess that it isn’t your first time traveling the slums. Surely you’ve managed to dazzle all of the ruffians around town to the point where they let you walk where you wish.”

Magda said nothing to that but gave him a knowing smile. He had seen her friendship blossom with the thief Brala as well as the begrudging kindness from the king of the slums herself.

She had that effect on people; seemingly too naive, she had a gentleness and sweetness that drew you in.

“Perhaps for your next fight you wouldn’t mind bringing me with you. I’d like to be a part of your world, Mr. Willow, if only you’d share it with me.” She asked. He didn’t respond so she curtsied and moved to the bar to order a drink. Willow made quick work of getting a waitress’ attention and ordering himself a shot of tequila as well as a gin for the lady.

He sat at the other end of the tavern and watched as a tall gentleman dressed in red and black approached her. The man made her smile and blush beautifully before buying her a drink before the one Willow ordered for her arrived. The man made her laugh this time, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she blushed again, a scarlet Willow quite liked to see on her.

Willow blamed the pit in his stomach on hunger or perhaps alcohol on an empty stomach, refusing to acknowledge it for what it was: jealousy. He gripped his glass perhaps a little too hard in his hand causing it to shatter. He cursed; shards of glass were now imbedded in his palm.

He apologized to a waitress for the mess and quickly left, trying not to look at Magda and Black Gloves in the corner chatting like lovers. The throbbing in his hand only pissed him off more.

Damn her. Damn her to hell for showing up when he told her not to. She was too damn distracting and if he knew she was there next time, she surely would throw him off his game. He could still smell her perfume as he walked through the slums toward home.

Damn her. Now he had to find a mage to heal his damn hand before tomorrow’s fight. What an inconvenience.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I really like Willow and wanted to write something for him. I might do something longer one of these days, but we'll see.
> 
> -originally posted on the Helix Waltz Fanfic Facebook page-

“Would you look at that? ’S a pretty lass, too pretty. I bet she’d look mighty fine from under me as well.”

the drunken nobles were a staple at Finsel balls, those who were just important enough to get invited, but not important enough to warrant any significant notice. Willow made a habit of ignoring them; they were never worth receiving any of his attention.

Being the Bavlenka family’s “token” elf had its perks; Willow was treated almost as royalty with maids waiting on his hand and foot. Not to mention the swarms of attractive women willing to do nearly anything for a chance to say they spent the night with THE Willow.

He chatted pleasantly with a young, starry-eyed woman. She fawned nearly desperately over him and he basked in the attention she bestowed upon him.

But his eyes were quickly drawn to the blonde woman as she entered the ball. He couldn’t help himself, and he had truly been enjoying his conversation with the pretty thing, but there was something about that blue-eyed beauty that caught his breath every damn time.

“Mr. Willow? Mr. Willow, are you listening?” she asked him, worry evident in her voice at the prospect of his waning attention. Magda strolled the room, not noticing him, and with a smile quickly moved to connect with Lady Nyx Bavlenka.

“Forgive me, I was distracted.” he explained, turning his killer smile back upon her. “You were saying?”

The music changed and he quickly found himself passing through conversations. He was oh so distracted, wondering when Lady Ellenstein would finally make her way to him. He kept his eyes on her, hoping to make eye contact, but she absolutely and infuriatingly oblivious. Willow was nearly at the point of approaching her himself until he noticed one of the drunken men from earlier slowly saunter toward her.

The man was young and rather good-looking, at least for a human. Magda smiled pleasantly at him and they spoke pleasantly for a while. Jealousy clawed up Willow’s throat as he watched her smile; he so desperately wanted her to look at him that way, but she seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him.

Very well, he decided, if she wanted to flirt with every last man at the ball, who was he to stop her? He scanned the room for the prettiest woman he could find, determined to take her home with him to drown out all of his unpleasant thoughts and desires.

However, Magda’s furious and terrified eyes stopped him in his tracks. The intoxicated man had grabbed her derrière and proceeded to shuffle her away from prying eyes. He was pressing sloppy kisses along her exposed shoulder and Magda, ever the lady, was too frightened to call for help.

Anger was always the driving force behind Willow’s fists and this time was no exception. His blazing eyes were enough to part the crowds at the ball as he stalked toward the man who had managed to drag Magda outside.

“Willow!” she gasped in relief, tears welling up in her big, beautiful, blue eyes. He tipped his hat to her.

“Dry your eyes, my lady.” he commanded gently. “I may never take you with me to Gang Territory, but be assured that tonight you will see one of my most glorious of fights.”

The drunken man took a step toward him.

“She’s mine. I saw her first. Who do you think you are?” he demanded, puffing himself up as if he was important. Willow scoffed. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket up carefully and tugged his clean, white gloves off.

“Her Knight in shining armor, I presume.” he replied before drawing his right arm back and punching the man straight in the nose. He grinned at the satisfying crunch the man’s nose made as it broke beneath his fist.

~ ~ ~

“Shatina! I have returned!” Magda exclaimed as she entered the tavern the next evening. The half-demon grinned with her tongue curled behind her teeth at the sight of the small thing.

“I figured you would be.” she turned to look for the elven man she was sure Magda had arrived for. “Willow! Your little lady has returned.”

Willow winced at her words, hoping that it wasn’t who he knew it was. Ever since the altercation the other night, he couldn’t stop playing the event over and over in his head. He had acted so rashly; surely she would never wish to see his face again after witnessing him beat a man to a bloody mess.

“Lady Magda, I am surprised to see you again so soon.”

“You left the ball the other night in such a hurry, I wasn’t able to properly thank you for what you did for me.” she explained, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. “Had you not been there, I don’t know what might have happened.”

Willow was quick to comfort her. He took a knee before her and gently cupped her face with his hand.

“I swear to you, as long as there is breath in my lungs, I will always be there to look after you. Your own personal knight to fight off any who would wish to do you harm.”

He felt embarrassed after his little speech, sure to hear her laugh at him, but instead she leaned down and kissed his cheek gently.

“Mr. Willow, does this mean you’re going to take me to see your fights in Gang Territory now?” she asked cheekily. Willow laughed. Of course she wasn’t going to let that go.

“Not a chance, young one.”


End file.
